Louis Ozawa Changchien
Louis Ozawa Changchien (born October 11, 1975) is an American actor, best known for his role in the 2010 film Predators and 2012 The Bourne Legacy. Contents 1 Early life and education 2 Career 3 Filmography 4 See also 5 References 6 External links Early life and education Changchien was born in Queens, New York12 and raised in both New York City and Japan,23 the son of a Japanese mother, a jewelry designer, and a Taiwanese father.34 He attended Riverdale Country School as well as Stuyvesant High School and Brown University, where he holds an MFA in acting.2 Career Changchien first appeared in the 1999 film On the Q.T. as Kenneth. Since then, he has appeared in many popular films, including Robot Stories, Fair Game, Predators and The Bourne Legacy. He also has made guest appearances on such shows as, Law & Order, 3 lbs., Heroes and Villains, Lights Out and Blue Bloods. Filmography Film Year Film Role Notes 1999 On the Q.T. Kenneth Film Debut 2003 Robot Stories Wilson 2008 Tomorrow Arigato Hiro Pretty to Think So Jiwon Kwon Gigantic Matsubara 2010 Fair Game Nervous Analyst #1 Predators Hanzo 2011 The Miraculous Year Tamil Lee TV Movie Lefty Loosey Righty Tighty Michael 2012 Things I Don't Understand Tao The Bourne Legacy LARX #3 2013 America Falls Toru Suzuki Short Film 2016 Spectral Sargent Chen Television Year Title Role Notes 2006 Law & Order Fugitive Team Director Nguyen 1 episode 3 lbs. ICU Nurse 2008 Heroes and Villains Hideaki Kobayakawa 2011 Lights Out Event Staffer 2012 Blue Bloods Abdul Sayid 2013 Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Chan Ho Yin/Scorch 2014 True Blood Hiroki 2 episodes 2014 Matador5 Samuel Recurring role 2015 Deadbeat Mr. Wong 1 episode 2015 The Man in the High Castle Paul Kasoura 3 episodes 2016 The Mysteries of Laura Jimmy Chun 2 episodes Videogames Year Title Role Notes 2008 Midnight Club: Los Angeles Andrew 2009 Grand Theft Auto: The Lost and Damned The Crowd of Liberty City Credited as Louis Changchien See also Japan portal iconTaiwan portal List of Japanese Americans List of Taiwanese Americans References 1.Jump up ^ "At the Movies: Predators". audrey. 2010-07-08. Retrieved 2011-04-01. 2.^ Jump up to: a b c "Breaking barriers in Hollywood - Louis Ozawa Changchien". asiancemagazine. 2010-08-10. Retrieved 2011-04-01. 3.^ Jump up to: a b "From Predators to Year Zero: Interview with Louis Ozawa Ozawa Changchienen". 8asians. 2010-05-10. Retrieved 2011-04-01. 4.Jump up ^ "Interview with Actor Louis Ozawa Changchien on Upcoming Film "Predators"". gigazine. 2010-01-12. Retrieved 2011-04-01. 5.Jump up ^ Bibel, Sara (April 3, 2014). "Tanc Sade, Elizabeth Pena & More Join Cast of El Rey's 'Matador'". TV by the Numbers. Retrieved April 3, 2014. External links Louis Ozawa Changchien at the Internet Movie Database Louis Ozawa Changchien at the Internet Off-Broadway Database Louis Ozawa Changchien at AllMovie Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male stage actors Category:American people of Japanese descent Category:American male actors of Taiwanese descent Category:Stuyvesant High School alumni Category:Brown University alumni Category:Living people Category:1975 births Category:American male actors of Chinese descent Category:American male actors of Japanese descent Category:Male actors from New York City